An automated guided vehicle (AGV) is understood to be an automatically guided floor-bound vehicle with its own drive. Automated guided vehicles are, for example, mobile robots. Automated guided vehicles are configured, in particular, to automatically approach a destination in order to stop there.
The object of the invention it to provide a method for operating an automated guided vehicle, which enables the automated guided vehicle to better assume the target position or target position and orientation. A further object of the invention is to provide a corresponding automated guided vehicle.